Big Hits & Little Lullabies
by Miss Elizabeth Lane
Summary: Austin and Ally have been together for four years. In the middle of their already chaotic lives, an unwanted surprise threatens to shatter the dreams they've worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile as her boyfriend plopped down beside her on their couch. She watched him get comfortable before pointing the remote at the television and simultaneously throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I thought we outgrew this kind of stuff?" she asked amusedly.  
"_No one_ outgrows Disney," he countered.

Austin Moon's lips quirked into a sly smile as he turned his gaze on the petite girl at his side. He winked and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the iconic Disneyland castle appeared on screen, a long stretch of stars spanning over it in an arch.

The familiar music started playing through the speakers as a scene of a brightly lit forest appeared on screen.

"_Beauty and the Beast_!" Ally exclaimed.

Austin couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious excitement. He'd known it was her favorite.

"_I thought we outgrew this kind of stuff?_" he mocked.

Ally lightly punched his arm and glared up at him.

"Don't be such a smartbutt…" she reprimanded before curling into his side.

Austin suppressed a grin as she returned her attention to the television, listening as the narrator began with the prologue.

He'd always loved the way she'd remained as innocent as she had. The way she, despite the travails and obstacles they'd had to endure, still remained optimistic and spright. He also loved that the same facade masked a surprising sexuality. One that only he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Austin smiled to himself and settled into the couch corner with Ally nestled at his side, a fleece blanket casually thrown over the lower half of her body.

They'd both needed the time off. Ally had been hitting the books hard this week, studying for her finals between recording sessions for her own label, and Austin had been going almost nonstop with signings, conferences and scheduled performances. They had only barely made it into their twenties and were already feeling swamped with responsibility and important decisions.

It had taken a while to convince her but they'd finally moved in together, making seeing each other much easier. Sure they'd had a few minor scuffles over little things but…all in all? He had to say it was the best decision of his life.

Leaning down to press a kiss to her hair, he smiled and drew her to him just a little more.

Yeah. He could easily get used to this.

— 45 Minutes Later —

"Ally, I'm doing my damnedest to ignore it but…" Austin said, clenching his jaw. "…if you keep drawing little circles on my thigh, you won't be seeing the end of the movie."

He slowly let out the breath he was holding as she stiffened slightly and her finger immediately stopped tracing the circular pattern. She lifted her wide eyed gaze to his and gave him a wry smile.

"Sorry," she said.

Ally drew her hand away from his thigh to rest on the hard surface of his stomach. She quietly returned her attention to the screen just as Belle descended the grand staircase to meet her Beast and the first notes of the titular song began to play.

Austin sighed in a self-deprecating manner, deciding that tightening the reins on his own self control was a far better choice than upsetting the girl in his arms. So, he settled to watch, smiling as Ally hummed along with the first two verses of the song before looking up at him once more.

She'd been about to inform him of her desire to be like Belle in this scene when she'd been caught by the look in his eyes as he met her gaze.

It had been the cheesiest moment when their lips met but neither had been able to stop themselves.

Austin shifted to lift her into his lap, his hands gripping her hips and anchoring her to the spot. Her hands now rested on his chest, fingers splayed over the warm expanse of his skin, allowing her the leverage she needed to straddle him and take their interlude a step further.

Her hands slid upwards, over the taut musculature of his chest and the sleek length of his neck to finally frame his face and pull him deeper into the kiss. Ally smiled against his lips as she felt his hands slip up her sides. He had a way of turning her insides into molten chaos. His fingers leaving trails of smoldering fire in their wake. She whimpered as those same fingers barely brushed the curve of her breasts, covered by the thin fabric of her bra.

She pulled back from the kiss, their lips hovering mere centimeters from each other as the fought to gain breath.

"The movie..." Ally whispered raggedly.

Austin grunted and slipped his arms under her, ignoring the squeak of surprise as he lifted her and began walking.

"I can show you exactly how it ends in the bedroom..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you soo much for all the incredibly kind things you had to say. I was amazed that, in a little over 12 hours, I'd already had 150+ views. ****  
**

******I've read more pregnancy stories than I can count right now. It's come to my attention that a lot haven't been well-researched and have both major and minor factual inaccuracies. With _Big Hits & Little Lullabies_, I set out to (hopefully) inform readers while also providing literary entertainment. When I initially made the decision to do so, I had just finished watching an Austin & Ally episode and..._voila_! The fandom thusly gained a new story.**

**A good portion of what I write is from experience with friends who've had to go through unplanned pregnancies. It's not all rainbows and butterflies. Don't get me wrong. It can be a beautiful thing and I've seen the pure happiness these children bring to their mothers. But I've also been there for the rest. And I intend for this story to be about the triumph in the trials.**

* * *

— One Month Later —

She stared at the pink stick on the counter, willing herself to breathe.

The tears had long ago dried though the tracks they'd made down her cheeks were still visible. Her eyes were still red and swollen and her throat felt like it was on fire.

It was her third test. She knew what it would show. It would be the same as the other two.

She was pregnant.

The timer on her phone dinged and, sure enough, a bright pink plus sign glowed almost mockingly.

Despite already knowing her fate, Ally felt the cold fear claim her once more. A vise about her lungs, she felt herself slam back against the bathroom wall and slide to the floor in a fit of choked sobs. She drew her knees up to her chest and, in them, buried her face until she couldn't make herself any smaller.

Hours seemed to pass by before she had calmed herself long enough to step back and take stock of her situation.

Austin would be furious. After all, she'd been the one to assure him she was on the pill. That she hadn't missed a day yet.

And she still hadn't.

Ally wiped at her eyes and stood, glancing at the packet left on the counter. Not a single pill missing. She'd been so careful.

In the next moment, she'd folded the tests back up into their wrappers and curled a paper towel around them. She then dropped them into the trash can, deciding it prudent to do away with the boxes more thoroughly. It wouldn't do her any good for Austin to find out before she was ready to tell him.

Ally then cleaned her face of the smeared makeup and squared her shoulders, giving herself a quick once-over to ensure everything was in order.

_Help. I need my best friend right now._

She sent the text to Trish and moved to the kitchen, deciding she might be able to soften the news by appealing to Austin's stomach. The pop star had gone through her cookbook and marked the recipes that were his favorite. As she pulled the aged binder out, there was a knock at the door.

Ally's attention instantly jerked to the sound, her eyes wide with confusion. She glanced back at her phone and confirmed Trish had never responded. The latino girl never reacted that quickly to anything.

The knock sounded again and she placed the book down on the counter, moving towards the front door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's me! Austin. I lost my key again."

_Austin_.

Oh god. She thought she would have more time.

Ally felt her heartbeat rise steadily as she stared at the door. Her body rendered motionless by the shock. She didn't want to let him in.

But she knew she had to.

"Ally?" Austin called from the other side. "Are you there?"

She blinked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just had to…umm…clean myself up a bit."

She swallowed against the rising fear and moved to unlock the door, allowing Austin to slip through. He swept past, dumping his things unceremoniously onto the couch, as Ally closed the door again.

"Ally, we've been over this. You don't have to loo—" he trailed off, turning to finally face her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She leaned against the door, her hands behind her back, staring blankly into the room. Austin immediately moved towards her, concern knitting his brow in fine lines. Ally shook her head and pushed past him, forcing down the bubbling pain in her throat and the pinpricks behind her eyes.

"Ally, if it's something I've done, I swear I didn't mean to…"

She didn't bother setting him straight. He'd know soon enough that it was her fault. That _she_ was the one to blame this time.

He quickly shrugged his jacket off and followed her into the kitchen. Austin watched as she pulled ingredients from various places, piling them on the counter. He recognized the recipe she'd seemingly intended to make. It was his favorite.

"Ally, please…" he said, reaching for her.

Austin knew it was serious when he heard the quick intake of breath as she stiffened at his touch. The muscles in her arms felt like steel beneath his fingers, cold and unforgiving.

"Ally, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Is it because of what I said last night? I prom—"  
"I'm pregnant," she said.

She hadn't meant for it to come out so fast. Hadn't meant for him to find out this way. She had wanted time to plan what to say. How to drop him into it easier. How to apologize for what she'd done.

"_What?_"

The voice behind her was incredulous. Confused. It wasn't what he had been expecting.

His hands slid from their grip on her arms, the loss of warmth hitting Ally like a tidal wave. She bit her lip, fruitlessly fighting the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. A long moment passed as she gripped the edge of the counter, replaying his voice in her head.

"Ally."

Her name no longer held any sound of love or devotion. It didn't send shivers down her spine nor her heart fluttering. It sounded hollow. Urgent.

She turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Austin just stared. He stepped back and shook his head. She could read the anger and confusion that fought for dominance in his expression. There was a hint of another emotion (fear maybe?) but he'd masked it so quickly that she couldn't really know. Ally's gaze soon caught the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed and continued to step back. Away from her.

He'd made it to the doorway of the kitchen, still looking at her in disbelief. Still shaking his head.

"You…" he whispered.

Before Ally knew what had happened, Austin disappeared.

The sound of the front door opening and closing shattered the rest of her resolve and the girl crumpled to the floor, sobbing as everything came down around her.

* * *

**Don't give up on me just yet. I promise, if you stick around, you'll be happy you did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. I'm floored by these statistics. I'm also happy with the reviews. It's good to see that so many people wanted this "well-researched" story as well as I did. **

**Now, to answer a few questions. Yes, this story will end in Auslly. I'm definitely concerned about the facts and trials of unplanned pregnancies _BUT_****I also know that not all end in total destruction. Especially if you have a support team like Austin and Ally do. :) **

**So, without further ado, I give you the third chapter.**

* * *

Trish came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen after letting herself into the apartment. She'd known Ally was here when she heard the muffled sobs and ran to find her friend.

"Ally," she said quietly.

Trish moved to sit down on the floor beside her, pulling the brunette into her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," she said, holding her best friend as she cried.

It took a while before Ally calmed down enough to register what was happening. Silent tears streaked down her face as she began to gulp at the air, her lungs desperate from the endless crying.

"Deep breaths, Ally. You're fine. Everything is going to be okay," Trish told her.

Ally shook her head and pulled away from her friend. She stared at Trish for a moment before closing her eyes and dragging in a shaky breath.

"How can you say that?" she whispered, opening her eyes. "You don't even know what's wrong. How can you say that everything will be alright?"

Trish considered her friend for a moment before speaking.

"Because. I'm your best friend, Ally. I know you. Whatever this is…? It's just temporary," she said. "Life isn't a straight line. But for every dip, there's a rise. You'll come out of this. You always do."

Ally stared at Trish, her friend's words running on replay through her mind.

"He left me," she told her. "He just…walked out."

It was silent for another moment. Ally was angry at herself for being this emotional. She'd always prided herself on her independent nature. She'd never needed validation. Especially not in the form of a man.

So, why did she feel like Austin had ripped something out of her as he'd walked out the door? Why did she feel this hopeless? Like nothing was going to be okay without him?

"Was there a reason he walked out?" Trish asked quietly.

Ally sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

She didn't miss the rush of air leaving her friend's lips. Ally waited, certain she knew what was to come but…Trish surprised her.

"Okay," she said as if in the process of thinking. "Alright. Well, uhh…first things first."

Trish then moved to stand up, brushing off the palms of her hands on her thighs. She then turned to look down at Ally and smiled brightly.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Go on and take a shower. Have you had dinner yet?"

Ally frowned at her friend. This wasn't how she had planned it going in her mind. Trish was supposed to be even more furious than Austin. She was supposed to yell at her for being stupid and for acting on impulse and not using fifteen different forms of protection. She was supposed to lecture her on how hard this was going to be and how she really hoped Ally was ready for this and…

"Ally?" Trish questioned.

Ally moved to stand up and brush herself off before looking again at her longtime friend.

"You're not mad at me?"

Trish paused and looked away from Ally for a moment. When she looked back, there was a spark of determination in her eyes.

"I'm upset, yes. You have your whole life ahead of you. _But_…" she added. "There's nothing I can say right now that you don't already know. You can't go back and fix it or pretend like it never happened. So, I figure the best thing for me is to be your friend. I'm here. Whatever kind of support you need, I'll be it."

The two friends stood in the kitchen for a short moment before Ally launched herself at Trish. She wrapped her arms around the latino girl and shed only a few more tears.

When she pulled back, she smiled and quietly followed orders to get her "grubby, emotional self clean" while Trish ordered dinner.

"Pizza okay?" she asked through the bathroom door. "Actually, nevermind. Thinking about it, we probably shouldn't do that."

She heard Ally laugh and smiled to herself.

"When is this animosity between you and Mr. Garabaldi going to end?" Ally called.  
"Whenever he decides to stop being an ass about it. It's mostly on his end anyways. He's the one that chose to fire me. But it's whatever. I'll just order Chinese."

Trish pulled out her cellphone and started dialing the number for the restaurant. After multiple attempts at placing an order, she finally gets the total and hangs up.

"I don't think I've ever said 'what?' so many times in my life…" she muttered.

Sucking in a breath, Trish glanced towards the bathroom. She could still hear the shower running.

Biting her lip, she tossed her phone up and down in her hand before making one last call.

—

Dez sidled up to the glass paned doors of Sonic Boom that separated the store from the outside world. He leaned in closer and smiled to himself.

"Bingo," he said quietly, slipping his copy of the key into the lock.

He pulled the door open and ushered his companion in. When there was no movement, Dez's lips thinned and his hands went to his hips.

"Porkers, you can't stay out here. You're a goat. Someone might steal you," he said sternly.

The goat just stared at him before bobbing its head up and down.

"Fine. Have it your way. But when you get abducted and held for ransom, don't come running to me," Dez said, latching the leash onto the door knob.

He made his way inside the store and up the staircase, pausing in the doorway to their old practice room to watch Austin bang away at the drum set. This was obviously his friend's outlet and Dez knew the peril he faced if he interrupted.

The redhead winced as one of the drum sticks cracked and went flying through the air. Austin threw what was left of both sticks across the room as he let out a strangled and almost agonized scream, folding in half as his hands went to cover his face.

Moments flew by. Moments of pure silence.

Dez started to move and try to comfort his friend but Austin lifted his head and met his gaze before he'd even taken one step.

"She's pregnant," he said simply.

Dez watched Austin for a moment before nodding.

"I know," he replied.

Austin frowned for a second before staring blankly at the rest of the room. He didn't know why he'd come here. Had only known that this was where his instincts had led him.

They had spent so much time in here.

He dragged in a breath and let his head drop back down, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and stem his emotions. A moment later, he exhaled and ran his fingers over his face and back through his already tousled hair. Austin stood suddenly and crossed the room to the piano.

He plucked at the individual keys despondently, licking his lips in thought before looking up.

"Remember when we decided to decorate this place?"

Dez nodded.

"Yeah. You almost didn't do it," he said.  
"I was afraid she'd hate me even more than she already did," Austin replied with a small smile.  
"Well, I mean, you did embarrass her in front of pretty much the whole nation. Quite possibly even the—right. Stop talking. Got it."

Austin rolled his eyes and soon went back to poking at the keys. He sank down to the piano bench and sighed, whirling around in place to look at his friend. Dez had plopped himself into one of the chairs, his right ankle resting on his left knee, one hand at his chin as he watched Austin.

Memories came flooding back.

"This was where I first realized I liked her, too," Austin noted, sitting up a little straighter.

Frowning, he narrowed an eye on Dez.

"Why are all these moments with _you_?"

Dez didn't miss a beat.

"I'm your spirit animal. Duh. I'm here to guide you through life," he said.

Austin wasn't sure of the appropriate response to such a statement so he nodded but said nothing and turned back to face the piano.

"I screwed everything up, Dez."  
"Yeah. You did. Starting with walking out of your apartment a few hours ago."

Austin shook his head vehemently and stood up, pacing away from his seat.

"No. Starting with not being more careful. Taking things for granted. Not controlling myself. I got her _pregnant_, Dez," he said. "It's all my fault."

His last statement was made at barely even a whisper but Dez heard it. The ginger shook his head slowly, steepling his fingers against his lips.

"In case you weren't aware, Austin…it generally takes two to make a baby. Each of you think the fault is yours and yours alone to bear but…it's not. Whether you like it or not, you and Ally are in this together. You can't take back what you did. The only thing you're going to be able to change is how you deal with it."

Austin sighed and licked his lips in thought, his gaze traveling the inside of the room, pausing only as the realization hit him. He whipped back around to question his friend.

"Wait. Ally thinks this is her fault?"  
"According to Trish. She's with her now."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm assuming because Ally called her over."  
"No. Why does—Dez. There's a goat in the doorway."

Dez frowned and turned around to face their visitor. Recognition lit up his face and he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Oh _now_ you decide to come in? Porkers, you can't be this indecisive wi—"

The goat bleated and Dez sighed, turning to face Austin.

"He's right you know. You know what you have to do. So…go do it," Dez said, grabbing for the goat's leash and heading down the stairs. "If you need me, call me! But not after 8!"

Austin glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8:15. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Austin grabbed his jacket and, as he moved to turn off the lights, he glanced around the room one last time, relishing the memories before allowing them to settle back into the darkness as he made a beeline for their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd been asleep on the couch when he walked through the door.

Trish had torn her gaze from the television and had given him an assessing look. A moment passed in silence before she nodded and stood up, draping the blanket over the back of the armchair.

It took her only a few steps to reach him. When she did, she looked up and slowly shook her head, turning her gaze to her sleeping friend.

"_Fix it_," she urged quietly, looking back at him. "You're the only one who can."

Without another word, she let herself out of the apartment. Leaving him to start picking up the pieces of the relationship he'd worked so hard for.

It was now five hours later and Austin was still seated in front of the couch, leaning against the arm, as he waited for her to wake up.

While he waited, his fingers played with the ends of her hair. The silky tendrils soothed something in him. Something primitive and possessive.

It was his duty to take care of her and protect her. To protect the innocence she embodied. She'd chosen _him_ to make her happy and to love her at all costs.

And he'd already made a mess of it all.

She shifted and his fingers paused, trapped in the loops of her hair. Her hand brushed the exposed skin of his inner wrist and he sucked in a breath, watching the frown lines form on her face as her eyelids fluttered open.

She stared sleepily at him for some time. Austin could see the haze of confusion as he pulled his hand back and reached out to caress the skin of her cheek.

"You came back," she whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

Austin scooted around to face her, his hands now cupping her own.

"I'll always come back to you, Ally. You have to know that," he urged her to understand. "I'll never leave you."

A tense silence followed his words as she frowned, comprehension slowly dawning. Her drowsy contentment faded as she recalled the last few hours. She pulled her hands from his grasp and moved to sit up.

"You never said anything," she whispered, picking at the edge of her blanket. "You just…left."

Austin swallowed and nodded his head, dropping his gaze in humiliation.

"_I know_."

His voice sounded raspy even to his own ears.

Austin replayed the scene over and over in his head. Only, this time, he remembered _her_. Just her. And it broke his heart each and every time he walked away.

He looked back up at her from his place on the floor and licked his lips as he tried to find the words to say.

"I don't have an explanation for what I did. I was shocked. Scared. It was a moment of weakness. I don't-I can't…"

He sucked in his lips and looked to one side, gathering himself, before returning his attention to her.

"You are my world, Ally Dawson," he said, his attention directed on her. "Everything revolves around **you**. Austin Moon—the person I am today—couldn't exist without you."

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. He could see them glistening in the soft glow from the television. However, despite the recognizable emotion, she remained quiet. Watching him. Waiting.

He sucked in a breath. She _had_ to understand. He _needed_ her to understand.

"I've tried," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I've tried to be that perfect guy. The guy every girls swoons over in the movies. The one that protects but also gives her space. The one that's through everything. Good or bad."

Austin bit his bottom lip and shook his head, chuckling derisively.

"When you told me—when you said you were pregnant…? I couldn't do it. I couldn't stomach the fact that, despite weathering the media shit storm when we first got together—despite helping you pave your way to your dreams with golden fucking bricks—**_I_** was the one that broke you. **_I_** was the one that threw everything to shit. **_I_** ruined it all."

He stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily. The anger was once again building inside of him, gnawing at his core. The same fear bubbled in his stomach and burned at the back of his throat.

He held himself still, staring at the wall as he attempted to force his emotions in check.

That is…until he felt her small arms slide around his torso, pressing the side of her face against his chest. His muscles instinctively locked and Austin looked down in surprise.

It only took him a moment before his own arms wrapped around her small frame and his cheek rested atop her head, the smell of her strawberry shampoo soothing his more primitive instincts.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Ally broke the silence.

"As long as you're here…?" she said, looking up at him. "_Nothing_ is ruined."

* * *

**So, here's the deal with this chapter. I was originally going to just glaze over the "kiss and make-up" scene. However, when I started writing the next one...? It just didn't feel right.**

**They needed this. (And I secretly did, too.) So, I hope it was worth the wait? Thanks for all your support! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

—Two Weeks Later—

Ally smiled weakly as Austin set a warm mug of apple cider in front of her. She thanked him and began to move the cinnamon stick around with her finger, watching the froth form in it's wake.

"You have to get something in your stomach, Als," he said.

She lifted her tired gaze to meet his and bit back the retort that there was already something there. It was just a little teeny, tiny blob but she could assure him it was there.

"_I can't_…" she whispered in teary frustration.

She pushed the mug away from her and looked up at him in defeat.

"Everything I eat or drink comes out almost immediately one way or the other. And if it doesn't…? The nausea just about kills me. How am I supposed to be eating for two when it's hard to even swallow water?"

Ally whimpered and put her head in her hands. Her boyfriend sighed and moved to kneel beside her, his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

"I'm exhausted _all_ the time. I feel like my bladder has shrunk to the size of a grape. I'm nauseous. My chest hurts. I can't get rid of these headaches to save my life. And your parents hating me is only one of the many causes."

Austin sucked in his lips, the action forcing him to keep his opinion to himself. He knew what his parents thought didn't matter. But to Ally…? Their support meant a lot.

"They'll come around," he half heartedly assured.  
"Austin," she said quietly, looking up at him.

His hand slowed to a stop on her back as he waited for her to speak.

"What if we _can't_ do this? What if…what if they're _right_?"

His hand dropped to rest on the chair as he took in her words. He felt something akin to indignation bubble up and he had to fight to keep it from spilling over.

"They're wrong. We _can_ do this. And we will," he said. "We'll prove it to them."

He placed a finger beneath her chin and gently turned her gaze back to him. Austin framed her face in his hands and smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Don't you dare even think for a moment that they're right," he said. "You are the bravest, most caring and remarkable woman I've ever known. You **_can_** do this. And I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Ally was silent for a moment, watching Austin closely. Debating.

"They wanted to pay me to get an abortion," she whispered.

She could recognize the moment he heard her. He went stiff as a board and his eyes dimmed as he frowned and stood back from her.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously.

He shook his head and the wrinkles on his forehead creased even more. He was staring at her without really seeing. The battle for comprehension was evident in his expression as he continued to make small angry sounds and run his hands through his hair.

"They…they actually asked you to do that?"

She swallowed and nodded, looking to her lap where were hands lay neatly clasped together.

"I said no but…"

She looked back up to meet his gaze.

"They have a point, Austin. This is going to ruin your career. The media are going to have a heyday with the news, your fans might drop you. And then there's the concerts…tours. I can't…I can't do that to—"

"Allyson Dawson."

She straightened at his tone. He'd used her full name. And he'd said it like her mother used to when she'd done something bad.

Warily, she acknowledged it and waited for him to speak.

"We will make it work. Point blank. No arguments. If I have to cut back or quit completely…? I don't care. I'd rather sing to the shampoo bottles in the shower than forfeit this life…this _connection_…with you."

He easily closed the distance between them and knelt down before her once more.

"Don't let them get to you. I won't have it," he said. "They can go to hell for all I care. I want this with you. I want to be happy. If that means not having their support…? Then, so be it."

Ally stared for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay," she said.

She smiled softly at him and leaned forward to meet him in a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Austin grinned and reached up to cradle her cheek in his hand.

"No more of this self-doubting nonsense, okay? We were supposed to have gotten past that a long time ago," Austin said.

Ally nodded again and gave out a small bark of laughter as he grinned cheekily.

Austin stood from his place beside her, reaching for the mug once more and moving it in front of her again.

"Try it. Please?" he asked. "I promise I won't say anything if-"

A knock sounded on their door and they both frowned and looked at the other.

"Were you expecting company?" Austin asked.

Ally shook her head and answered with a soft "no" as her gaze shifted to the door in a frown. Austin pursed his lips and started across the apartment.

"Yeah. Me neither," he said as he pulled the door open. "M-Ms. Dawson?"

The older woman all but ignored Austin as she rushed in, a whirlwind of activity, heading straight for her daughter. Ally stood in confusion as her mother approached.

"Mom?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Brazil?"

She frowned as she was brought into a gigantic hug, her gaze lifting to meet Austin's across the room, as she returned her mother's odd greeting. Penny Dawson pulled back from her daughter and held her at arm's length, looking her over with sad eyes.

"Your father contacted me about a week ago and told me about your..._situation_," she said, turning to half glare at the blonde still standing at the open door.

Austin straightened and frowned but said nothing, knowing it was a volatile time for Ally. He sighed and moved to shut the door, seeing the woman's small luggage bag still waiting outside. Austin pleaded to every god he could think of that she wasn't planning on staying very long as he shuffled the ratty bag inside before closing the door.

He pursed his lips in thought and glanced towards the two women. His inner debate was instantly put to rest as Ms. Dawson drew Ally towards the couch, sitting her down on it and facing her daughter.

"Ally, dear," she started.

This couldn't be good. Nothing good ever came from a setup like that.

"I want you to come back with me to Brazil..."

_What?!_

* * *

**To all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone else...? Happy Thursday! **

**Hope this chapter is up to standards! I didn't get as many views for the last chapter as I would have liked but I'm still elated with the amount of attention it IS getting. You guys are fantastic! (Btw, you can blame the slight cliffy on my beta, apelsess. It was all her idea.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I want you to come back with me to Brazil…"

Ally sat quietly beside her mother, her expression impassive, as if she were waiting for her to continue. When Penny Dawson said nothing more, the small brunette's brow furrowed in confusion.

"As a vacation?" she asked.  
"No, honey. To stay. With me," Penny clarified.

Ally drew her bottom lip in with her teeth and pulled her hands away from her mother's grip. She didn't understand. Why would she accompany her mother back to the Amazon? She had nothing to do with her mother's research there.

"Ally. Sweetheart, I know this isn't what you were expecting but…just think about it," Penny urged her daughter. "While I'm not super-excited about it, I've been there before. I'll know what to expect and what to do and when to do it. I know all your needs and can be there when _you_ need _me_."

Ally frowned at her mother and shook her head.

"Austin will be here to help me," she defended. "And so will Trish, Dez and Dad."  
"Oh, honey."

Ally felt the anger bubble at her mother's tone. She frowned and shook her head more vehemently, standing from her place on the couch. Penny licked her lips and folded her hands in her lap, watching her daughter back away.

"We both know your father is no good at this kind of thing. And Trish…? I love her to death but the girl's completely irresponsible. And I'm still not sure what's wrong with the little redheaded fellow but he's clearly got some loose screws."

Ally glared, furious. Her fingers curled inward, balling into tight fists as she attempted to center herself. She was vaguely aware of her boyfriend watching in mute shock from across the room.

"And Austin? What do you _really_ think of him, Mom? Please, do tell me!"

Penny instantly knew she was treading a fine line. The woman's gaze briefly flicked over to her daughter's boyfriend before returning to Ally who stood before her in a fit of pique. Her daughter's arms were crossed over her chest as she waited, her weight shifted to one side.

"Austin's perfectly mature…now. I have nothing against your relationship with him," she said.

_Aside from the whole pregnancy thing. _

Penny decided that this, however, was not the time to air such grievances.

"But we both know he has a packed schedule now. You even told me the last time we talked that he was always off on some superstar business," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly as if daring her to take it back.

Ally said nothing, noticing Austin grow more rigid.

"He won't be around to help out, Ally. You'll be here _alone_. You won't know what to do or when to do it. I'm not always available to talk. Your father doesn't know the first thing about pregnancy and your friends…? They're just as clueless."

Her mother continued rambling about how much better off she would be in Brazil where Penny could reach her and be able to take care of her. Where she would be safe and never alone. Where she would be a prisoner of her mother's research with none of her friends to talk to, no school to distract her and her singing career a distant memory.

"**_Stop_**."

The room immediately fell silent as Penny and Austin stare at Ally. She had her eyes closed, shaking from the reigned in emotion. As Austin took a step towards her, Ally's gaze flew open in an angry glare.

"You came here seeking my agreement to a plan involving my removal from, what you deem to be, a hazardous environment. Am I correct?" she asked, not waiting for her mother's response. "In order for said plan to go into effect, you need my agreement and approval of the terms. And yet…you enter **_my_** apartment unannounced without so much as a warning that you were coming and assume you'd receive an appropriate greeting and invitation to stay. You then proceed to insult my friends and father, call my boyfriend's motives into question and intimate that I have no knowledge of my own situation nor the ability to learn about such things. And you expect me to quietly and obediently fall in with your plans?"

Penny Dawson stared at her daughter.

"I'm not a child anymore, mother. I have recently become well aware of that fact. I've made mistakes. But, as an adult, I'm prepared to deal with my own consequences. My friends are the most reliable and loyal friends anyone could ever ask for. They are there for me when I need them. And Austin…? He is my **_world_**, Mom. I don't care what happens. I won't leave him. He is just as much a part of this as I am. And…"

Ally moved her gaze to rest on her boyfriend.

"…_I love him_."

Penny remained motionless for a while. Waiting until her daughter returned her attention to say anything.

"Love won't pay the bills, Allyson. It won't last."

Ally felt as if her chest were slowly caving in on itself, her lungs finding it harder to breathe. She returned a glare to her mother as her heartbeat rose, the blood rushing past her ears, making it hard to concentrate.

"Ally," Austin said, immediately stepping forward to intervene.

He was furious with Ms. Dawson. How dare she come in and challenge their relationship?

However, at the moment, he was more concerned about Ally. She'd gone stiff as a board, her face a bright red hue as angry tears spilled over onto her cheeks. He tried to calm her down. He knew her health was already poor.

When nothing worked, he turned around and attempted to maintain a stoic expression as his eyes met her mother's.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave, Ms. Dawson. Your bag is by the door," he ground out.

Penny frowned, not at all liking taking orders from a twenty-two year old. She opened her mouth to argue but was immediately cut off by Austin's angered warning.

"You can argue with me all you'd like, Ms. D, but when Ally and the baby's health is at stake, I will **_not_** be ignored. Now, if you would kindly let yourself out, I'd like to take care of my girlfriend."

Penny looked shocked at first but, after a moment, nodded and stood from her place on the couch. With a sad glance at her daughter curled against Austin's chest, she removed herself from the apartment and sat on the steps of the complex as she searched for the nearest hotel.

Inside, Austin immediately pulled back and bent to Ally's level.

"Ally, you're shaking. Please. You need to calm down. She's gone. You're not going to Brazil. I'm here and we're going to be together. I just need you to come back down," he pleaded.

She'd gone unbelievably pale and had begun shaking in his arms. He sighed and lifted his head to look around the apartment. He then lifted and carried her to the armchair, resting her in his lap as he curled his arms around her small frame.

"I'm here," he quietly assured her. "And I promise I'll always be here. I love you so damn much."

He continued whispering sweet assurances until he felt her relax in his grip. Austin looked down at the girl curled against him and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

They _would_ make it. They would last. He'd prove them all wrong. She was his person. The one he'd do anything for. And they were going to be a family.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought.

* * *

**I am deeply indebted to apelsess for her gracious and loving support as well as her patience and kind suggestions for making this story better. I send her draft after draft and she never complains. THANK YOU!**

**I also couldn't make it without you guys. You are at the heart of this story and I want to make you guys happy! So, please, any feedback on your likes, dislikes, what you think works or doesn't...it's ALL taken into account when creating each chapter. So, read and review all you want! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Trish knocked while simultaneously opening the front door of her friend's apartment. Ally currently stood by the dining room table, reading what looked to be a notecard.

"You ready to go, Ally?" she asked.

The brunette's gaze jerked up to look at Trish, momentarily startled. She frowned slightly as if trying to remember what it was she should be ready for. It only took a second for the realization to set in but it was enough to stir Trish's curiosity.

Ally smiled and nodded, slipping the note between the pages of her book.

"What's that?"  
"What's what?"  
"That note you were reading. Who's it from?"

Ally glanced at the card peeking from the edges of her well-worn book. She bit her lip before laughing it off.

"What? This little thing?" she said, gesturing towards the note. "It's just a note. From a friend."

"What friend?"  
"A...faraway friend."

Trish pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on Ally. Her interest had suddenly sky-rocketed with the brunette's reaction.

"I see," Trish said, pausing as if in thought.

A few moments ticked by before she casually folded her arms over her chest and looked about the apartment.

"So, what's the latest drama between those Amazonian monkeys?"

"They're sloths. And they move too slow for there to be any drama," Ally said, pulling the note from it's place again. "Though she does say their numbers are taking a hit because of the..."

Her speech tapered off as the realization hit. Staring at the table, Ally pursed her lips in consternation and then turned her gaze to meet Trish's sly smile. Pleased with herself, the Latino lifted an eyebrow in challenge, daring her friend to attempt to cover up the slip of information.

"So, it _is_ her. I thought as much."

Ally sighed and looked back at the note. Her mother's familiar scrawl was heartwarming but she couldn't forget the things she'd said that afternoon. It had been one thing to lecture Ally but...to go after everyone else? Completely uncalled for.

"You haven't answered her, have you?"

Ally remained quiet, staring at the cut of paper.

"How many has she sent?" Trish asked warily.  
"This would only be the second," Ally responded.

"I've already tried to get her to respond," Austin said, appearing from the kitchen door with a box of cereal in hand. "I even made it easy and brought the pen and paper _to_ her."

He reached in the box and grabbed a handful of cereal, shoving it in his mouth. Ally stared up at her boyfriend in mild disgust.

"At least show some decoru-"

Her eyes went wide at the sudden queasiness and she gripped her stomach, launching herself out of the chair and towards the bathroom.

Two sets of eyes followed her small frame until she disappeared around the corner and a loud retching could be heard.

Austin warily closed his mouth and lowered his second handful of cereal that had been frozen in mid-air. He then glanced at Trish and frowned before asking what was probably a stupid question.

"This _is_ normal...right?"

Trish rolled her eyes and took the opportunity to sneak a glance at the card Ms. Dawson had sent. She scanned through the barely legible message and bit her lip. She had run into Ally's mom on the sidewalk that day and had immediately wanted the details from her favorite couple. In the end, after much persuasion and a few threats, they'd told her all.

"I'm still kind of upset with her for what she said but..." she said, looking back at the note.

"But nothing," Ally interrupted from the doorway. "She meant what she said. Otherwise, she wouldn't have said it."

Austin set the box of cereal down on the table and walked over to where his girlfriend stood.

He slipped his arms around her waist and slid behind her, resting his chin on her head as he just held her. He could feel her lean back against him as if she needed the physical support.

She looked and felt exhausted. More so than usual and he was beginning to worry.

For the (probably) five-hundredth time since it had all started, Austin wished that he could do more. That he could take some of that weight off her shoulders.

But he couldn't. So, he would offer support in any other way he could.

The blonde wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a gentle embrace as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Ally accepted her boyfriend's hug with a weary smile before looking up at Trish and sighing.

"Can we go on and go now? I just want to get this over with so I can come back and go to sleep."

Trish's gaze flew to Austin before she nodded and moved to put the note back. The couple pulled apart, Austin frowning in confusion.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking down at her from behind.  
"Trish is taking me to the prenatal appointment," Ally told him.  
"What? Why? What about me?"

Ally turned to look at him, a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I figured you'd have better things to do with your time. This first appointment can go as long as an hour. I thought you would even—"

Austin didn't know why he was so angry.

"So, now _you're_ calling me irresponsible, too?"  
"What?" Ally said, stunned. "No! Why would I—?"  
"You said yourself, Ally, that I'm just as much a part of this as you are!"  
"And you are! I just didn—"  
"**_I'm_** taking you to that appointment and **_I'm_** going to be a part of this baby's life. Every. Second."

Ally stared at him as he threw the front door open and violently grabbed her jacket, holding it out to help her in it.

"Well?" he angrily asked, motioning with the jacket.

Ally stepped forward, shooting a quick glance to Trish, before shrugging into the jacket with Austin's unwarranted help.

"I'll start the car," he ground out, disappearing through the door.

Ally's eyes grew wide and she looked to her friend who stood there with a smile, shaking her head.

"You'd better go. Wouldn't want to make Papa Bear even angrier," Trish said.

Ally couldn't speak, she was still in shock. She didn't know how to feel. Should she yell right back or…be happy he's taken a complete interest?

She nodded and slipped out of the apartment, leaving Trish behind to grin to herself.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry it's taken me this long to update, guys. My heart's been pulled in fifteen different directions this week. I've become obsessed with new "ships" (****_Frozen_****'s Kristoff and Anna included) and then with the holidays coming up and my very bestest best friend's graduation? I'm pooped. **

**But don't worry! I'm continuing to the best of my ability. Hope you like this chapter. I've already started on the next!**


End file.
